


Only Then

by byungpeaches



Series: Escape [2]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungpeaches/pseuds/byungpeaches
Summary: Loving each other, it isn’t hard.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Series: Escape [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930912
Kudos: 41





	Only Then

**Author's Note:**

> jadi ini songfic dari lagu roy kim yang only then. aku saranin kalian buat dengerin lagunya, soalnya mood tulisan ini aku bikin sesuai sama lagunya.

Seungwoo tidak ingat sejak kapan dirinya tertidur. Tahu-tahu ia terbangun karena rasa basah pada dahinya— _ada yang mengompresi tanpa sepengetahuan_. Lampu kamar juga menyala, padahal seingat Seungwoo lampunya langsung ia matikan ketika sampai di dalam kamar beberapa waktu lalu.

Kepalanya masih terasa pusing ketika mencoba bangun. Entah sakit apa yang ternyata _bisa juga_ kambuh lagi. Seperti anak-anak yang bergantung pada orang dewasa, kebiasaan buruk itu tanpa sadar datang lagi karena lewat dari pengawasan. Atau mungkin ia sengaja melakukannya untuk mendapatkan perhatian, _dan kelihatannya ia berhasil._

Mau tidak mau ia harus segera bangun. Kerongkongannya kering dan rasanya menyakitkan. Di dalam kondisi seperti ini ia ingin sekali menyalahkan apartemennya yang terlalu luas. Diam-diam merindukan _tempat lain_ yang lebih nyaman untuk ditinggali.

Ketika sudah sampai dapur, atensinya malah teralih pada punggung yang pemiliknya sedang terlelap, dengan lengan yang menumpu kepala di atas meja. Di depan sosok tersebut sudah terhidang semangkuk bubur yang sepertinya belum lama dibuat. Seungwoo tidak bisa menahan senyum. Dirinya yang berlagak bagai _anak-anak butuh perhatian_ benar-benar membuahkan hasil.

Mungkin karena terlampau senang, kaki kanannya tidak sengaja menyenggol kaki kursi sehingga menimbulkan suara derit. Sedikit kecewa, karena laki-laki di depannya sudah terbangun, bahkan sebelum ia berhasil menyentuh helai rambutnya.

_“Byungchan.”_

“Kamu ngapain bangun?”

“Aku—haus, nggak ada air minum di kamar.”

“Aku kan selalu taro di meja—” Seakan baru menyadari apa yang dikatakan, Byungchan tidak melanjutkan lagi ucapannya. “Kamu duduk aja disini, biar aku yang ambil.”

Seungwoo menurut, ia hanya duduk sambil memperhatikan Byungchan yang terburu-buru mengambil air mineral dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas. Byungchan meletakkan segelas air di atas meja tanpa sedikit pun menatapnya.

“Kamu makan dulu, terus langsung minum obat.”

“Aku nggak punya obatnya.”

Entah Byungchan mendengarnya atau tidak, laki-laki itu langsung pergi setelah menggeser semangkuk bubur ke hadapannya. Mungkin Byungchan tidak ingin situasinya canggung dengan berada di dekatnya, karena kini yang lebih muda malah mencuci peralatan masak kotor yang ada di wastafel.

  
  
  
  


“Kamu masih demam, mendingan kamu langsung tidur. Aku udah hubungin Pak Lee untuk anter kamu ke rumah sakit besok—nanti pagi.” Ujar Byungchan ketika sampai di dalam kamar.

Seungwoo langsung melihat jam digital yang ada di nakas. Benda itu menunjukkan beberapa digit angka yang menandakan bahwa waktu sudah lewat dari tengah malam. Jadi, dengan tergesa ia menahan lengan Byungchan sebelum laki-laki itu keluar dari dalam kamarnya dan benar-benar pulang.

“Mau kemana?”

Yang lebih muda menghentikan langkah, lalu menjawab dengan ragu. _“_ Pulang?”

Seungwoo menghela nafas panjang, semakin mengeratkan telapak tangannya yang kini sudah berada di pergelangan tangan Byungchan.

“Kamu liat kan, ini jam berapa?” Seungwoo tanpa sadar meninggikan suara, tidak mempedulikan betapa serak suara yang ia keluarkan.

Sedikit kecewa ketika tangannya malah langsung ditepis dengan kasar, lagi-lagi tanpa ada kontak mata sedikitpun. Kelihatan jelas dari raut yang tergambar, bahkan yang lebih muda terkejut dengan apa yang dirinya sendiri lakukan. 

Di hadapan Seungwoo, Byungchan terlihat sedang memikirkan banyak hal. Namun, tidak juga ada satu patah kata pun yang keluar. Seungwoo baru saja akan melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia katakan, tetapi yang lebih muda malah menatapnya penuh ragu.

“Kalau gitu, aku boleh nunggu disini sampai pagi?”

Seungwoo tersenyum lega. Diam-diam ia menunggu, ketika kedua manik itu _pada akhirnya_ benar-benar menatapnya. Seungwoo tidak bisa lagi menahannya, rindu yang bertumpuk bukan sesuatu yang mudah untuk ditahan. Tubuh Byungchan didekap, tanpa ia beri aba-aba.

“Kenapa minta izin, hm? Kamu sama sekali nggak perlu minta izin untuk ada disini.”

“Seungwoo—”

Pada akhirnya, Byungchan hanya berdiam diri dipeluknya. Seungwoo tidak mengharap balasan, ia hanya menunggu waktu sampai pelukannya dilepas. Namun, yang selanjutnya terjadi malah di luar dugaan. Perlahan ia merasakan kedua lengan balas melingkari punggungnya. Artinya, Seungwoo diizinkan untuk berlama-lama melakukannya.

_“Byungchan, aku minta maaf.”_

  
  


_Loving me, it isn’t hard._  
_Now come hug me, as you are._

  
  


Butuh cukup banyak waktu agar Byungchan setuju untuk tidur di tempat yang sama dengannya. Meskipun berakhir dengan persetujuan, Seungwoo harus merasa puas dengan hanya menatap punggung yang lebih muda yang mungkin sudah terlelap. Bahkan dengan situasi ini pun Seungwoo sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Ada banyak hal yang terjadi, sampai semuanya berakhir seperti saat ini. Seungwoo bukan tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Byungchan. Byungchan yang memikirkan _segalanya_ , bahkan dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang belum tentu terjadi.

Bukan kuasa Seungwoo untuk mencegah, apalagi menyalahkan apapun yang laki-laki itu pikirkan. Yang Seungwoo sesali adalah dirinya yang tidak bisa membuat laki-laki yang ia cintai merasa _aman_. Sehingga berpisah lah yang jadi keputusan.

_“Byungchan, mau percaya kalau ini nggak akan jadi akhirnya?”_

  
  


_We don’t know what will happen to us later._  
_But I like that nothing’s decided._

*

Jika ada lebih dari satu saja pilihan, Seungwoo juga tidak ingin melakukannya dengan cara seperti ini. Namun, Seungwoo akan melakukan apapun agar Byungchan tetap di sisinya—termasuk jika itu harus dengan memanfaatkan perasaan.

“Seungwoo, tahan sebentar, kita langsung ke rumah sakit, ya?”

Tentu saja ada perasaan bersalah ketika Byungchan menghampirinya dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran. Namun, tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau di dalam hati Seungwoo merasa senang, karena Byungchan akan selalu menjadikan dirinya prioritas. Telapak tangan Byungchan yang menyentuhnya begitu dingin, dahinya pun basah karena keringat. Membuat Seungwoo yakin kalau laki-laki tersebut terburu-buru kesini karena terlampau khawatir akan keadaannya.

“Aku baik-baik aja, Byungchan.”

“Maksud kamu?”

Seungwoo hanya menunjukkan senyum penuh penyesalan. Seungwoo bukan tidak memikirkan kalau yang ia lakukan saat ini bisa menjadi bumerang baginya—karena Byungchan bisa saja malah jadi membencinya. Manik yang awalnya menyorotkan kekhawatiran kini berubah penuh luka. Dalam sekejap tubuh yang awalnya saling mendekap kini jadi lepas dengan paksa.

Bersamaan dengan bebasnya tubuh Byungchan dari dekapan, Seungwoo merasakan panas pada bagian kiri wajahnya.

“Kenapa kamu lakuin ini, Seungwoo?” 

Byungchan di hadapannya terlihat kalut—antara menyesal dan marah, lalu mengambil langkah menjauh.

“Aku nggak tau lagi, cara lain biar kamu tetap tinggal.”

Untuk kesekian kalinya Seungwoo membuat Byungchan berada dalam posisi sulit. Kata maaf pun sepertinya tidak ada arti lagi—karena ia sendiri tidak yakin kalau yang ia lakukan saat ini bisa membuat keadaannya lebih baik. Satu-satunya alasan dirinya masih bertahan adalah Byungchan yang selalu ada disisinya. Maka ketika Byungchan memutuskan untuk pergi, satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mencegah hal itu terjadi.

Seungwoo sudah siap dengan lebih banyak pukulan, kalau itu bisa membuat Byungchan merasa lebih baik. Seungwoo menunggu, tetapi ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda Byungchan akan melakukan apapun untuk menyakitinya. Laki-laki itu hanya menatapnya dengan senyum—hampa, tidak ada binar yang biasanya menguatkan.

“Kamu tau, aku nggak punya alasan lagi untuk ada disini, Seungwoo. Semuanya akan lebih mudah tanpa ada aku.”

“Apa yang buat kamu nyimpulin kayak gitu, Sayang?”

Mencintai Byungchan tidak akan pernah menjadi hal yang membebani, sesulit apapun keadaannya. Karena yang sesungguhnya mereka perlukan hanyalah _saling menguatkan_.

“Aku cuma punya kamu. Bisa apa aku tanpa kamu?"

  
  


_Loving you, it isn’t hard._  
_Just one more smile, one more touch will do._

  
  


Meskipun kedengaran naif, tetapi cinta memang lah alasan mereka tetap bertahan hingga detik ini.

Seungwoo benar-benar merindukan Byungchan—dan ia yakin kalau yang lebih muda pun sama merindunya. Seungwoo tidak butuh kata-kata untuk jadi bukti. Karena terkadang ia hanya perlu senyum kecil dengan hiasan ceruk yang tidak kelihatan ujungnya. Atau kalau masih perlu bukti lain, adalah bagaimana tidak ada habisnya permukaan bibir yang kini sibuk mengecap satu sama lain.

Semuanya adalah bukti. Namun, dari semuanya, yang paling meyakinkan hati adalah bagaimana manik Byungchan yang menatap miliknya tanpa ada lagi keraguan.

  
  


_Loving each other, it isn’t hard._  
_If we look at each other like it’s the first time_

*

Sentuhan dingin yang bergerak di permukaan kulit wajah berhasil membuat Seungwoo terjaga. Meskipun demikian, tubuhnya masih enggan diajak bergerak. Dengan kedua mata yang kembali terpejam, Seungwoo sengaja membiarkan Byungchan terus mengeluarkan suara serak untuk membangunkannya. Suara tersebut baru berhenti terdengar ketika tubuh kurus sang empu ia dekap dengan erat.

“Masih pagi.”

“Kamu harus siap-siap.”

Seungwoo membiarkan Byungchan melepas peluknya, tanpa berniat untuk bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya—dengan kedua manik yang tidak kunjung lepas dari sosok indah di hadapannya. Tubuh polos dengan bekas-bekas cinta jadi pemandangan yang sayang untuk dilewatkan, meskipun hanya dalam jangka waktu beberapa detik lamanya. Karena begitu laki-laki tersebut bangun dari posisinya, selimut yang membalut tubuh jadi lepas begitu saja. 

Byungchan yang sadar kalau ia sedang terus-terusan diperhatikan, dengan cepat memakai atasannya. “Masih kurang?”

Mendengar pertanyaan menantang dari Byungchan membuat Seungwoo bangun dengan penuh antisipasi, dengan punggung bersandar pada _headboard_ ranjang. “Memang boleh?” 

“Nggak, lah.”

Memang seharusnya Seungwoo tidak banyak berharap. Dengan perasaan sedikit kecewa ia kembali berbaring di ranjang, lalu menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Namun, Byungchan tentu tidak akan diam saja. Selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya kini ditarik dengan paksa. 

Byungchan sepertinya lupa akan sesuatu. Karena jika berhubungan dengan sesuatu yang memerlukan banyak tenaga, tentu saja bukan keahlian yang lebih muda. Tubuh Byungchan langsung ia tarik sebelum sempat melakukan perlawanan. Membuat tubuh jangkung tersebut jatuh kembali ke atas ranjang, lalu dengan cepat ia kunci pergelangan tangannya.

“Aku lagi nggak bercanda. Kamu cepetan siap-siap.”

“Siap-siap kemana, sih?”

Byungchan bangun lagi dari ranjangnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan, lalu dengan cepat melemparkan pakaian yang Seungwoo pakai semalam. Seungwoo langsung memakainya dengan malas-malasan. Kemudian mengikuti Byungchan dari belakang. 

Ketika sampai di ruang makan, Seungwoo membiarkan Byungchan berkutat dengan susu dan roti yang masih tersimpan rapat di dalam lemari. Yang lebih muda sepertinya tidak sadar kalau ia ikuti sampai dapur. Karena ketika laki-laki itu membalikkan badan, Seungwoo langsung dipelototi. 

Seungwoo hanya diam saja, toh wajah Byungchan tidak menakutkan sama sekali.

“Seungwoo, kenapa sih kamu susah banget dibilangin?”

“Masih pagi banget, Byungchan. Memang kita mau kemana, sih?” Tanya Seungwoo satu kali lagi, karena ia sama sekali tidak merasa ada jadwal hari ini.

“Masa perlu aku juga yang ngingetin kalau hari ini pertunangan kamu?”

Byungchan tidak menatapnya. Laki-laki itu malah fokus mengoleskan selai kacang pada roti tawar di tangannya. Seungwoo awalnya berniat menunggu hingga yang lebih muda selesai dengan yang sedang dikerjakan. Namun, karena pada dasarnya Seungwoo tidak suka diabaikan, tanpa memberi aba-aba ia mengambil roti yang belum selesai dioles dengan selai tersebut. Lalu dengan segera memasukkannya ke dalam mulut—agar yang lebih muda sadar kalau dirinya juga butuh diperhatikan.

“Dasar, selalu nggak sabaran.” Laki-laki itu langsung mengambil selembar roti lain untuk kembali diolesi dengan selai.

Seungwoo yang sadar kalau Byungchan memang sengaja mengabaikannya jadi merebut lagi roti tawar di tangan laki-laki tersebut. 

“Perjodohannya batal.”

Byungchan langsung menatapnya.

“Bercanda kamu nggak lucu, Seungwoo.”

“Aku nggak lagi bercanda, Sayang.” Ujar Seungwoo, sebelum mengacak pelan rambut Byungchan yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya.

Laki-laki yang lebih muda lagi-lagi tidak merespon perkataannya. Sambil menunggu, Seungwoo mengambil sendok yang diletakkan begitu saja oleh Byungchan di dalam toples selai, kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaan Byungchan yang tertunda karena perbuatannya.

“Kenapa bisa batal? Mama kamu udah tau? Terus gimana sama keluarga dia?" Byungchan mengatakannya tanpa jeda—terdengar _sedikit_ marah. "Bukannya perjodohan kalian syarat kerjasama—”

“Aku cinta kamu.” 

Byungchan berhenti berbicara ketika ia mengatakannya. Ketegangan yang hadir lewat kata-kata seperti hilang begitu saja. Seungwoo menggunakan momen ini untuk menggenggam tangan Byungchan yang terus-terusan mengepal kuat. Seungwoo benar, tentang Byungchan yang _memikirkan semuanya._

“Kamu tau, aku sama sekali nggak bisa bayangin tanpa kamu aku bakal gimana.”

Seungwoo selalu suka perasaan ketika sela-sela jemarinya penuh dengan milik Byungchan. Yang lebih muda menundukkan kepala cukup lama, sebelum memberanikan diri untuk melihat tepat ke maniknya. Ada banyak emosi yang Byungchan tunjukkan lewat bola mata, tetapi laki-laki itu hanya memberikan senyum kecil penuh sesal.

“Aku juga nggak bisa tanpa kamu.”

  
  


_Why do things other than our love matter?_  
_Can you imagine our lives without each other?_

  


_Surely, we can love on._

  
  


Satu kecupan di bibir Seungwoo dapatkan tanpa duga—dan bukan Seungwoo jika hanya cukup dengan mendapatkan satu. Tengkuk Byungchan ia tahan ketika tautan bibir mereka hampir lepas. Seketika kecupan tersebut berganti dengan sebuah ciuman dalam.

Seungwoo hampir lupa waktu kalau saja Byungchan tidak meremas bahunya kuat-kuat. Usaha Byungchan membuahkan hasil, karena Seungwoo langsung menghentikan perbuatannya. Setelahnya ia merasa sedikit bersalah karena Byungchan yang kelihatan sama sekali tidak siap, lewat suara nafas tidak beraturan yang keluar dari bibir yang merekah.

"Dasar, nggak bisa dikasih enak sedikit."

Kata-kata yang Byungchan lontarkan cukup untuk membuat Seungwoo tertawa dengan keras. Ekspresi kesal yang lebih muda memang selalu berhasil jadi hiburan. Namun, melihat Byungchan yang ikut melengkungkan senyum ternyata bisa membuat Seungwoo ingin mencium bibir itu lagi. Byungchan yang sadar dengan gerak-geriknya dengan cepat menghalangi bibirnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Nggak mau?"

Byungchan memang diam saja, tetapi rona merah muda yang menghiasi kedua pipi sepertinya sudah cukup untuk jadi jawaban.

*

Ada kalanya mereka sama-sama butuh jawaban. Namun, realitanya tidak ada yang pernah benar-benar mengatakan. Tentang apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan hingga detik ini. Tentang sampai kapan mereka akan melakukannya dengan cara seperti ini. Seungwoo tidak pernah menjanjikan akhir yang bahagia, dan Byungchan sama sekali tidak terlihat keberatan. 

Seperti yang terjadi kali ini—tahu-tahu saja Seungwoo membatalkan perjodohannya, begitu juga Byungchan yang melewatkan penerbangannya untuk menetap di belahan bumi lain. _Tanpa disadari, keduanya masih tidak ingin ini menjadi akhir._

Meskipun demikian, tetap tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa akan ada hari dimana mereka menemukan sosok lain untuk dicintai, ataupun hari dimana mereka pada akhirnya terbiasa tanpa adanya satu sama lain. Jika hari itu datang, mungkin satu-satunya jalan adalah _melepaskan._

Berbicara tentang _saat ini_ , tentu saja Seungwoo masih ingin melakukannya, sampai waktu yang masih belum ia tahu kapan—karena mencintai Byungchan seperti tidak memiliki batas. Ketika ia merasa sudah mencintai dengan cukup, kenyataannya ada momen yang membuatnya sadar kalau cinta yang ia punya ternyata tidak cukup untuk membuat Byungchan merasa aman, sehingga satu-satunya jalan adalah dengan memberikan cinta lebih banyak lagi. 

Namun, kalau ia bisa mengusahakan, tentu saja menua bersama adalah pilihan yang akan ia ambil. Jika ia beruntung, dan ketika _akhirnya_ datang dengan demikian, Seungwoo hanya bisa berterimakasih pada semesta.

  
  


_When you start loving somebody else,_  
_When I get used to the life without you,_  
_When that time comes, when the end is the only way._

_Whether you want it or not,_  
_I will love and be faithful to you._

_Only when I fall and can not walk anymore,_  
_When that time comes, when the end is the only way._  
_Only then, I’ll let you go._

*

**Author's Note:**

> karena udah lumayan lama ga nulis, aku bakal seneng banget kalau kalian sempetin review fic ini (di kolom komen/qrt atau cc kalau mau anonim). likes and kudos are all appreciated!


End file.
